Catarina Devon
| jva=N/A| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| devil fruit=| bounty=| }} Crescent Moon Hunter Catarina Devon (カタリーナ・デボン, Katarīna Debon) is a member of the Blackbeard Pirates. She was the most dangerous female pirate ever to be imprisoned in Impel Down within the entire age of pirates. She was originally imprisoned in Level 6 of Impel Down, along with the other legendary criminals whose history were erased there. She was initially mentioned briefly by Emporio Ivankov.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 538 and Episode 440, Catarina Devon mentioned by Emporio Ivankov She is now taking part in the Whitebeard War alongside her new captain Blackbeard.One Piece Manga - Chapter 575, Catarina Devon is seen alongside Blackbeard in Marineford. Appearance Devon appears to be an older woman, possibly in her 40s to 50s, but with her hair in a set of girlish pigtails. Her face has a square jaw, wrinkles, a long, witch-like nose, and a devilish grin. However, unlike many older women in the series (like Vice Admiral Tsuru), she is not stooped or withered, with her body still appearing full and strong, if a bit broadened by age. She currently wears a striped Impel Down uniform, plus a large cape with a pearl necklace across her chest. Personality Nothing is known about her personality as to date. Although, when the marines recognized her for the first time she mentioned that she "liked them too" which suggests that she is a somewhat sarcastic person.One Piece Manga - Chapter 576, The Marines mention Catarina Devon by name. Abilities and Powers Her abilities have not yet been shown, but she is seen welding a spear or a staff when attacking Whitebeard with her crew. She is considered to be the worst female criminal in the age of pirates, and was imprisoned in Level 6 of Impel Down. Another testament to her power is the fact that, when Blackbeard recruited the Level 6 prisoners, he only chose the top ones that could survive when pitted against everyone else in a free-for-all battle. Thus, Catarina Devon is one of the top four Level 6 prisoners. History Past Catarina Devon was once the worst female criminal within the Golden Age of Piracy, but was eventually caught by the World Government and sentenced to life in Impel Down, Level 6, where she was effectively erased from history. Impel Down Arc Devon was mentioned briefly by Emporio Ivankov as part of an explanation of Level 6's true horror to Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. Later, under Marshall D. Teach's orders, Devon fought to the death with the inmates of her cell, and being victorious, was given freedom and was recruited into the Blackbeard Pirates. Marineford Arc She was seen alongside the Blackbeard Pirates and fellow criminal, all of whom have been recruited into the crew, at Marineford, to watch Whitebeard die. She then joined her crew striking Whitebeard, she in particular stabbing with a staff or spear. Whitebeard then dies and Blackbeard starts to absorb the power of the Gura Gura no Mi. Devon starts to get excited. When Blackbeard decides to sink down Marineford, the Blackbeard Pirates are scattered. And as Sengoku causes a shockwave by attacking the Blackbeard Pirates, she is seen flying away. She leaves with the crew when Shanks arrives on the scene. Trivia * Like other characters in One Piece, she has a distinct laughter which is "Murunfufu". * Her name probably comes from Catalina de Erauso or Catherine Hagerty, a female English pirate who was sentenced to serve time in Devonport, Australia, for pickpocketing, until escaping with the ship to start up a career in piracy. This remains unconfirmed by Oda. References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Villains